Sector
Aquila]] A sector is an Imperial astrographical and political division of space that is one of the constituent territorial units of a Segmentum of the Milky Way Galaxy. The size of a sector varies according to local demands and stellar density. A "typical" sector, if such a thing could be said to exist, might encompass 7 million cubic light years, equivalent to a cube with sides almost 200 light years long. Sectors are divided into a variable number of sub-sectors, each usually comprising between 2 and 8 star systems within a 10 light year radius (some may encompass more systems -- others only 1). This size is governed by the practical patrol ranges of Imperial starships. Because sub-sectors are divisions of worlds (rather than volumes of space) there are vast numbers of star systems within each sector which do not fall within a sub-sector. These are referred to as "inter-sectors" -- and are commonly better known as Wilderness Space, forbidden zones, empty space and frontier space. Inter-sectors may contain gas or dust nebulae, inaccessible areas, alien-inhabited star systems, unexplored systems, uninhabited systems and uninhabitable worlds. Each sector has an Imperial Navy battlefleet assigned to the task of safeguarding it, and the battlefleet is generally named after the sector it is assigned to (i.e. Battlefleet Gothic is located in the Gothic Sector, Battlefleet Cadia is located in the Cadian Sector, etc.). Notable Sectors Sources This is only a select list of sources. Please see each individual sector's page when possible for a complete and more accurate listing. *''Apocalypse'' (6th Edition), pg. 171 *''Battle Mission'' (Scenario Book), pg. 9 *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'', pp. 86, 117, (Inside Back Cover) *''Battlefleet Gothic Resources: Ships of the Gothic Sector'' (RPG), pg. 124 *''Chapter Approved 2004'', "The Cursed Founding," by Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill and Phil Kelly *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 30-31, 33, 39 *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (7th Edition), pp. 19, 50 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 45 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 8 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 48 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 19 *''Codex Supplement: White Scars'' (8th Edition), pp. 8-9 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pp. 28-31 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook - Second Edition'' (RPG), pp. 322-323 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 322-357 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), pg. 156 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 35 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pg. 18 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pg. 10 *''Imeprial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks, Part One'', pg. 6 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel Novem'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', pp. 31, 92, 119 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two'', pp. 109, 125 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 8, 74 *''Index Astartes II'', pg. 50 *''The Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition) *''White Dwarf'' 139, "Interstellar Travel" *''White Dwarf'' 140, "Interstellar Travel" *''Baneblade'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pp. 17-18 *''Emperor's Mercy'' (Novel) by Henry Zou *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Malleus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Rynn's World'' (Novel) by Steve Parker *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pp. 35-36 *''Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor - Martyr'' (Video Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) *Black Library - The Caligari Archivum: Above and Beyond by Áron Németh *Warhammer Community - Inquisitor: Martyr Part 4: Mysteries of the Caligari Sector es:Sector Category:S Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Segmentum